Hero
by Merlinfan26
Summary: Winchester and Hawkeye are stranded in enemy territory for the night. Both are wounded. Hawkeye is stunned to realize how much the two men actually end up caring for each other. And at the type of person Charles Winchester really was.


**Just because I don't think there's enough Winchester and Hawkeye fics, or episodes, out there. I find Winchester to be such a complicated character, with much more heart than Frank Burns ever had.**

Hawkeye barely remembered how it happened. All he knew was that when he woke his body was draped over Winchester's shoulder, blood coming out from his side and head.

"What...happened?" He slurred. He sounded like he was drunk, he thought with disgust.

"Landmine nearly took out our jeep. When it rolled over it landed on your side as you hit your head," Winchester replied calmly.

"Okay, will, thanks for the lift but I think I can walk now." Hawkeye tried to move, but Winchester's grip was surprisingly harsh.

"Don't even think about it, Pierce."

Hawkeye sputtered.

"Charles, are you crazy?!"

"For wanting to save your life? I probably am." Winchester agreed. "However, I will not be to blame for being the cause of the great Hawkeye Pierce's death. I shudder to think of the horrors that would await me if that were to happen."

"I'm so touched by your concern," remarked Hawkeye dryly. He struggled tro get down. He hated to be in anyone's debt, especially Winchester. And he also hated Charles seeing him so weak. "But seriously, i think I can manage walking now."

"I don't want to risk it." Charles could be very stubborn when he wanted to be, and Hawkeye knew it.

"Honestly, I barely feel it. I think it's just a flesh wound, or something."

Winchester sighed.

"Doctors ALWAYS make the worst patients," he muttered.

Hawkeye was about to protest some more, but he knew the Major wasn't budging.

For a few moments Winchester carried Hawkeye in silent. And, for once, Pierce was also silent.

But as the long, and dry, trek continued Pierce began to notice Charles's heavy, and labored breathing.

"Come on, Charles," he said quietly. "We should rest."

"And spend the night out in enemy territory? Nonsense," scoffed Major Winchester. He tried to hide it, but there was a small pant in his breathing, and sweat trickled down his forehead.

Then Hawkeye noticed the small gash on Winchester's leg. A handkerchief was tied around it, but Hawkeye could still see the blood.

"Charles!"

"What?!" An exhasperated Winchester cried out.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about your wound?" Pierce demanded. Silence filled the road. "Charles? Don't even try and deny you have one."

"I'm fine," snapped Charles. "It's just a small wound, that's all. I've already bandaged it."

"We're stopping for the night," snapped Hawkeye.

"Look, I get you're higher in command than I am. Even though I still can't comprehend the army's choice in that matter. But you are injured, and therefore uanble to full be able to give command. Someone else has to, and that someone is me. And I'm saying we keep going."

"And I'm saying that we STOP," snapped Hawkeye as he bagan to fight the grasp.

"Will...you quit that?" Charles hissed through clenched teeth. "You are acting like a CHILD!"

"Nope, not gonna stop until you do." This time Pierce tried to kick his legs, nearly hitting Winchester in the nose.

"All right, _fine_. But I warn you, Pierce, if I die because of you I am coming back to haunt you for the rest of your life."

"That's so heartwarming," Hawkeye retorted, but still he was glad to be down on the ground, and not carried.

While he was grateful for Winchester he still couldn't stand the idea of anyone carrying him. Too him he wasn't worth that effort.

Winchester found a nearby bush and tree to hide behind. He laid Hawkeye gently on the grass.

"I don't have any of our supplies with us, we were also under enemy fire,so I had to leave quickly," he explained apologetically. Hawkeye nodded, and waved his hand in dissmisal.

"We don't need any supplies for spending one night out here. We'll be fine. Just pretend it's like camping. Only, we're roughing it."

"I assure you, Pierce," Charles said as he folded his arms to fight the bitter breeze. "That my family has never been camping. And that I have never "roughed it" in my life."

"That I can believe," said Pierce with a grin. "Okay, just take my cues from me. My dad used to take me out camping all the time. It was one of my favorite things as a kid. Course, it's better when you're not in pain, but beggers can't be choosers.

"Very true." Winchester settled into the itchy grass as comfortable as he could be, his gun ready and next to his side.

"Make sure you keep that thing away from me." Hawkeye eyed it like it was contagious.

Winchester sighed, and placed the gun to the other side.

"What do you have against guns."

"Really?" Hawkeye eyed Charle's leg wound and then glanced at Winchester. "I would suggest it's obvious." Winchester almost bristled, but knew this was not an argument he would win. One of the few things that Hawkeye felt passionate about was the dangers of fire arms.

"Here, let me check on that wound," Pierce said suddenly.

"It's fine," Winchester protested.

"I want to see it," Hawkeye replied sharply. "Don't make me order you to show me," he added, raising an eyebrow. Charles sighed as he took off the handkerchief.

"Since when do you care so much for my well being, Pierce?" he muttered.

"I don't. I just don't want to see my ride home ruined."

That earned an eye roll from Charles.

"Grateful, as always, I see."

Hawkeye flinched at that tone, hating himself for speaking those words beforhand as he examned the already infected wound. He cursed himself for being so rude to the man who was trying to save his life. But humor was how he handled these situations. Humor was his self defense.

"I'm sorry, Charles." His voice was quiet. "That was uncalled for. Truth is, I really would hate it if something were to happen to you."

Winchster lapsed into silence, startled and worried about Pierce's new attitude towards him.

He sensed something was wrong with his leg, but he was too afraid to ask. Too afraid for it to be real.

"Thank you." He paused before continuing. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Hawkeye gave a slight nod in return. Nothing more was needed to be said between the two men as they settled down to spend their longest night out in the middle of no where, both injured, with no help on the way.

But if Hawkeye Pierce and Charles Winchester had anything in common it was the will to survive.


End file.
